After The Game
by Samsara Dallire
Summary: Mandy finds a creative way to collect on a bet!


**_TV Show: CSI_**

**_Characters: Nick, Warrick and Mandy_**

**_Genre: Romance_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a broken lap top._**

**_Warning: Adult themes. If you don't have anything nice to say, then leave. _**

**_Disclaimer: I had no time to edit._**

_**Description: Mandy finds herself caught in the middle of fun**._

After the Game

Their respective teams had lost. The CSIs groaned as they had rooted for one, while the lab rats rooted for the other. The lab rats had won and the football season was over.

Mandy, on the other hand, her team had won.

Now they had all filed slowly out the pub leaving her with Nick and Warrick both nursing their beers with bruised egos. She smiled at them sympathetically and said, "There's always next season boys." Resting her chin on her hands, she eyed Nick as his fingers massaged the beer bottle neck, his brown eyes downcast, crinkles surround them. She couldn't help but think how hot this guy had gotten over the years. Nick Stokes was a fine wine that aged gracefully.

Warrick Brown was nothing to sneeze at either. He oozed sexiness with gleaming green eyes that had every girl in the lab practically creaming her panties.

The rest of the lab had left for the night but Mandy wasn't keen on going home to an empty apartment particularly since her tuxedo kitty, Luther, had died a few weeks back and now there was no one to greet at her at the door. Luther had lived to a ripe old age of 15, but cancer in the pancreas got the best of him.

So here Mandy stayed to avoid the impending loneliness she endured when she returned home. The lab had cut back on overtime so working extra hours wasn't an option.

"Yeah." Warrick sighed, "I was just hoping I didn't have to fork over money to you lab rats." He took a swig of beer.

Nick grumbled, "Yeah, I got a car payment to make." Then shrugged in his ever optimistic way.

Mandy nursed her whiskey, noticing Nick staring at her.

"I never pegged you for a whiskey girl." He said almost admirably.

She chuckled, "What! You think I went for those fruity drinks."

"I'm impressed." Nick said than ordered himself one and Warrick.

After an hour, the subject of paying back came up. Mandy was giddy and feeling very randy with these two men.

"You know there are other ways to pay people back." She smiled and leaned in her chair and smiling gleefully, "I, in particular, could use some housework done, laundry, window cleaning."

Nick snorted, "I don't know Mandy, the house might look worse after I'm done with it."

"Yeah, but I'd have fun watching you given the fact, you'd be shirtless." Mandy could not believe the words coming out of her. She was certainly not herself tonight.

Nick ducked his head shyly and mumbled, "So you like me shirtless?"

A guff of laughter erupted from Mandy, "Uh every heterosexual woman in the lab does, and I think the lesbian ones appreciate it to."

"Well," Nick shrugged and took a swig. "I guess a non monetary payment would suffice. What did you have in mind?"

She shrugged and then giggled and blushed. The two men stared at one another then back at her with knowing grins breaking out on their faces.

"You know." Warrick suggested in a low voice as to not attract attention to their table, "It's been a while for my friend."

Surprised at this information, the brunette lab rat smiled at Warrick and turned to Nick, "Really."

Nick shot a dark look at Warrick, "It hasn't been that long, bro."

The tension was in the air. Mandy noticed that Nick was not so much shocked at the mere suggestion of a conjugal payment, but more embarrassed that she knew Nick had been in a slump of sorts.

"When's the last one stand you had?" She asked him pointed blankly.

Nick shrugged, "A couple of months ago. I guess as I get older, women just don't like me as much."

"Why not?" Mandy asked, "I mean, you're pretty popular in the lab. All the gals there like yah."

Smirking, Nick grabbed her knee gently and winked seductively, "What about this one."

Mandy looked down and back again, saying huskily, "I love it when you sing to me."

"Oh yeah." Nick said, "the Mandy song. You know that song could be interpreted literally."

"Which parts?" Mandy asked.

"You came without taking." Nick answered with a devilish gleam on his face.

Mandy chuckled and rested her hand on his and squeezed it before noticing another hand was massaging her neck. She turned and saw Warrick smiling at her.

"It's been a while for me too." She admitted and took a swill from her glass, "I've been in the dumps since Luther died, so going home is no fun for me anymore and I'm game for anything at this point."

An unspoken request from the two men rested on her. She knew what they were hinting at and now it was up to her to decide whether or not to live out a fantasy or risk her career.

She sipped her whiskey, allowing it to burn her lips and thought it through.

"We could always go to my place." Warrick suggested, or commanded, "We can hang out there a bit and whatever transpires…" He glanced at Mandy and Nick.

Mandy was surprised and frankly, aroused by the suggestion.

"I've never..well..." Mandy faltered and then proceeded, "Guess the opportunity never presented itself to me."

"And if it did?" Warrick asked, his green eyes penetrating her browns, making her feeling queasy.

She sipped her Whiskey, "Depends on who or in this case WHOM it would be with?" She looked towards Nick who had his face behind a menu. Warrick grabbed it from him.

"Yo bro, what's up?"

"I don't know man. I mean, what if it gets around the lab?" Nick rested his arms on the table looking rather perplexed as to whether to grab this opportunity.

"And what makes you think I'd even agree?" Mandy interjected, "You guys want me to be known as the lab slut?"

"Doesn't make you a slut; makes you a woman who enjoys sex." Warrick smiled, his voice hoarse.

Eyes wide, Mandy stared at both men and asked, "You both are serious?"

Part of her argued the moral and career implications of such a move. After all, both men were hot. She'd had fantasies about both. Nick's brown eyes, chiseled features and a body she would love to see under those jeans and t-shirts. Warrick brown was sex on wheels and that was the sum of him as a whole.

One would have been fun, but two at the same time? Wow..

_Go for it Webster!_

_What about my career?_

_Who is going to tell? Them? They have their own careers to think about it._

_The devil on her shoulder won this round. Seize the day! Carpe Diem?_

"I think I need another drink and then I guess it's mai oui?" She smiled shyly, her cheeks feeling rosy with the thought of making hay with these two sexy beasts and the whiskey weaving itself through her blood stream.

"I got whiskey at my place." Warrick told her as he laid out a couple of twenties. "Let's head back there.'

xxXXxx

Mandy barely remembered making her way to Warrick's condo. They weaved through crowds as lights beamed down. The alchohol had dulled her senses and she couldn't wait to get started.

xxXXxx

Warrick definitely had a minimalist look to his apartment. Brown leather couches, shelves with books, and a guitar and a piano in the corner.

"Nice place." Mandy said trying to clear the air of any tension. Was everyone suddenly having second thoughts? Nick was standing beside her with his hands shoved in his pocket, not even looking at her in the eye.

Warrick had gone to kitchen and brought out three glasses and a bottle of whiskey and set the down, poured the golden brown liquid and nodded to Nick and Mandy.

Each lifted their glasses and clinked them together.

Mandy had butterflies in her stomach and felt her loins tingle at the mere thought that within the next 5 to 10 to even 30 minutes, she'd be rolling around with these two impeccable specimens.

Warrick obviously wanted to speed the process up as he set his glass down on the table determinedly and took her drink from her. She didn't object. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, a little squeak coming from her was silenced by his kiss. His tongue prying her while she weaved a bit from the drink and from the dizziness of this sudden move on her.

She returned his passionate kiss with a zeal of her own her arms around his shoulders.

His hand had already undid the sash on her shirt and the shirt was soon out of the way as she lowered arms without hesitation as well her pink lack bra. Warrick released her mouth and his lips probed, teased and pressed her breasts and nipples to the point they were erect. Mandy moaned and reached for his belt only to find another hand was working on her jeans. She broke the kiss Warrick to find Nick was working her jeans from behind her, undoing the button and zipping them. They were rather tight so she paused to help pull the down, taking her pink underpants with them.

She drank in the Texan's brown eyes as he moved in to kiss her as well. Warrick was still pulling and teasing her nipples with long, deft fingers calloused from hard work, while Nick reached down and began to caress her tingly and throbbing never lands.

Shots of energy and delight rang through her body from the loving attention she received and she swore she would peak soon, but she found the willpower to hold off and allow her body to experience the pure intense sensations of being at the mercy of the two sexiest beasts at the Lab.

As Nick probed her with his long fingers, teasing her sweet spot, she managed to slide Warrick's shirt off him and caress his work of art chest, sliding her hands up and down till she reached his jeans and then went to work to rid of them. Her hard work paid off as she saw the prize and gasped a bit before turning to Nick and making sure his clothes were done for. She was equally and even more impressed for what awaited her; her loins jumping for joy.

Warrick gruffly told them they should continue on in the bedroom. Mandy was in a blur, a daze. She barely noticed Warrick's black comforter king size bed only that she managed to get her on her back in the middle of it and await what came next. The bed creaked and sank as the two men crawled in on either side of her.

She didn't have to wait long for the adventure start. Nick leaned down and gathered her breasts together, licking and sucking the nipples. Warrick crawled in between in knees. She felt his hot breath on as his lips gently kissing and licking her belly, onward and southward until he reached her centre and his tongue began swirling and licking her moistened to the point cunt.

"Oh God!" she arched her neck and breathed. "Oh man!" she spread her legs out wider for him, and his licks were deeper and harder. "I don't think I can hold back." Warrick ravished her with tongue, leaving no crest, no curve untouched. She rose to small peak, Nick sucking her arched neck while twisting her nipples roughly praising her for being a good girl.

Warrick knelt up and laughed warmly while lifting her legs over his shoulders and entered her, still quivering from her orgasm. Nick kissed her, his tongue probing deeply as his hand caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Her body was a rag doll being played with by the men. Warrick told her it was time to get a move on as he slid into her. Her legs flat against his body as he began to fuck her intensely; her moans punctuated each mighty thrust. Her head rocking side to side as the bed creaked madly.

Warrick was one very well-endowed man. He filled her so deeply she thought she'd split in two. Soon he was piston, his hips rolling to a fro while Nick reached down and pressed her clit. Mandy, panting and moaning, was on the edge again. She, who always felt too sensitive to pull another orgasm, found she was crying out from pure ecstasy.

Warrick pulled out and told her to get on her hands and knees. She obliged

Nick mumbled a request to her and she crawled over him, nuzzling and kissing her way down the smooth, soft trail between his abs. He was as hard as a stone and she took him in, loving the groans. She sucked hard, her head bopping up and down as she felt hands comb roughly through her hair and listened to moans encouraging to her to take it in fully. Relaxing her throat, she did so, and swallowed relishing in his groans as he thrust into her eagerly.

Meanwhile, the man behind her entered her again giving her a momentary pause as bliss shot through her. The three of them set a rhythm as Mandy was jerked back and forth like a ping pong, sweet vibrations shooting through her like rockets as she pleasured one and received pleasure from the other.

Isn't that what a threesome was all about?

Nick was trembling beneath her and moaned that he wanted to switch things up a bit. Warrick grunted in agreement as pulled out, his voice hoarse, "Jesus you got a sweet ass, Mandy, there, felt so good against my balls."

Warrick rolled onto his back as Mandy crawled in between his legs. Nick crawled behind her and as she leaned over to take Warrick in, she paused as a shiver went through her. Nick probed her soaking cunt with his fingers, toying with her clit sending to the edge again.

"Oh fuck…oh God…I'm gonna cum." She groaned as her body contracted and she shook, Nick was relentless though and continued to probe her with his fingers.

As she came down, panting she leaned over Warrick and licked his flat, muscles. Like Nick, he was built for sex, a machine she oiled with her tongue. His fingers ran through her hair, damp from sweat from her last orgasm.

Mandy had become all about need and want she finally took Warrick in and worked her way down, sucking and slurping his pulsing cock. He moaned and urged her to suck harder and harder. She did and he yelled, "Sweeeet Jesus girl!"

Nick was finishing his finger exploration. She was eager to feel the Texan's massive cock in her. She motioned for him to enter. He grabbed her hips, hard and with one swift motion was in her.

She stopped her ministrations on Warrick and groaned as she adjusted to another shock wave of joy coursing through her veins, but she gathered herself as she wasn't done giving the man beneath all she had.

As Nick thrust his very, very well-endowed cock into her, he thrust exceedingly from behind; his fingers begin to probe her rear entry. Mandy let out a sigh of pleasure to let him know this was fine by her. She was as limp as a rag doll and was going to allow these two beasts to do what they wanted.

"Feels so good..so good." She moaned in between sucks.

Taking her cue, Nick slid his index finger in as far as it could go. The pain was amazing and she relished in, she wiggled for him to try another and he did. Soon she was filled in at every spot and she was on the brink again.

"This gives me an idea, Rick." Nick huffed between mighty. "How about we give Mandy a treat? She rides you and I take the other entry."

Mandy stopped her ministrations moaned, "OH yes..yes..yes..please.."

Nick chuckled and rubbed her ass, "You trust me."

"Of course I do." She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Sound like a plan to me." Warrick huffed, "This girl was doing so good, I didn't know how long I'd last."

As Nick pulled out of her, he probed her for a second to naturally lube himself with her juices before giving her the order. Mandy crawled over Warrick and eased herself onto his awaiting, hard cock. It felt so good easing in, she was still so wet. She leaned over onto Warrick's chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her still.

"It will hurt at first." Nick said a he positioned himself and gently eased his cock in.

The pain was excruciating as Mandy cried out. Warrick rubbed her back and soothed her with sweet words.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nick said, his voice tinged with worry.

"No, I've never did this before." Mandy said, "And I want to..very much.."

"It won't hurt for long." Nick assured her as he eased in further. Mandy gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes.

"Just relax." Warrick soothed as he rubbed her back.

Perspiration broke out in her as she finally got used to the pain and in fact, relished it. Pain was soon turning to pleasure as the thin membrane between both cocks warmed with the sensation.

Soon she was grinning and begging for them to begin. It was slightly awkward at first, but a grinding rhythm was set. Mandy was lost completely in sweeping, tingling sensations becoming part of them. She pushed into Nick wanting more as Warrick gripped her hips and thrust upwards. They'd all become raw with movements, grunts and groans and moans filling the room. She didn't recognize herself anymore, her entire being was all about want and need and demand, wanting them to go harder, faster, deeper.

Mandy's entire body was tightening with small orgasms, bucking like an animal. Warrick was squeezing her tits while Nick reached around and pressed on her swollen, sensitive nub sending her into near consciousness. Damn these two men with their onslaught of pleasure knowing this was all about pleasuring her, but she wanted to give back. She managed to lick Warrick's chest hungrily feeling a thanks through a particular hard thrust causing a gasp. She ground herself down into him event more and then pushed back hard into Nick who got the message and thrust even harder into her, giving her all he had.

"It's gonna hurt even more." He gruffed.

"I love the pain." Mandy closed her eyes as the pain seared through partnering with the pleasure. She didn't want this moment to end. Hell if she died tonight, at least she go out in style. Naked and impaled by two sexy creatures.

Faster and faster the three of them went, grinding, sawing into her until Nick cried out and hot searing fluid filled her. Warrick soon followed with a deep grunt.

Mandy cried out as she practically felt herself blacking out as a tide of an orgasm washed over her with one final immense contraction took over her body which left her flopping onto Warrick's chest. As Nick pulled out of she lay there panting, feeling leakage everywhere. Her body tingled as Warrick rubbed her soothingly. She gently eased off and lay between the two men.

The three of the lay panting with exhaustion, the room filled with the scents of sex and sweat.

Finally, Warrick spoke, "Awww man..that was good..that was fucking good."

Mandy was weak from the onslaught and nodded. "I can't move." She turned her head towards Nick who was panting with an arm over his face.

"That was intense." Were his words, his voice thick with exhaustion as it was clear he was dozing off.

Mandy turned her head towards Warrick and smiled as he too had drifted off. Smiling, she decided to join them. She wasn't sure what would transpire from this, hopefully nothing but a fond memory, but certainly awkwardness. She had next week off to allow the events from tonight to fade, but for now, she would enjoy this moment.


End file.
